


Watch the Sunset

by Mearii23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mearii23/pseuds/Mearii23
Summary: Aiko had been working for Izaya as his "assistant" for over two years. After her graduation ceremony, she decides to head off to work. When she get's there, Izaya wants to talk to her about something. Something... good?





	Watch the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Only reason "underage" is posted is because in Japan you're not "legal" until you're 20. Aiko is of age by America standards. So don't freak out.

Aiko walked down the streets of Shinjuku quietly. She checked her phone to see if anyone new had messaged her. All she saw were just more fan posts for "Ai-tan". Since middle school, Aiko had become an online sensation known as Ai-tan. Song covers, fashion reviews, makeup tutorials, Ai-tan specialized in all things cute, girly and "lovely". It didn't interfere with her everyday life as she went to high school and did odd jobs for _him_. She had been working for him for a while now... hasn't she?  
  
He hired Aiko when she was barely 17, and she was 18 and a half. Having the extra money was nice, but that wasn't really the reason she was working for him. Ever since her family moved to Ikebukuro, her homework load had lightened to the point where she could do none of it for a week and still be able to finish it all in an afternoon and still have time to edit her "Ai-tan" stuff. So, her cousin stepped in.  
  
She hadn't known about her mother's nephew until they moved to Ikebukuro. But somehow, Shinra already knew everything about her, both as Aiko and Ai-tan. When she told him that she was bored, he offered to show her something interesting. Or rather, someone. He introduced her to him. Izaya Orihara had the aura of bad news all over him, but he made an interesting proposition. He would pay her to work for him, nothing dangerous, just work. And he promised it would not interfere with anything else in here life. Of course, Aiko thought he was lying.  
  
But it turned out that he was telling the truth. Usually he had her go on coffee runs, straighten up around his apartment, reorganize books and files, typical "assistant" stuff. Though, after she got attack by some bullies in Freshman year, resulting in her arm and a few ribs being broken along with sprains and minor fractures, Izaya primarily had her doing wifely duties such as cooking and cleaning. Mostly as a joke. He hadn't wanted her to work at all in that condition, but she insisted.  
  
After everything healed, Aiko still had to cook and clean, but her other duties returned as well. It definitely kept her busy, but nothing she couldn't handle. She continued being Ai-tan on the side, and homework stayed simple enough. It didn't feel like more than two years had passed; and yet she was walking to work, holding her high school diploma in her hand. Where had the time gone? It didn't take her very long to get to Izaya's apartment. She knocked on the door before entering.  
  
"I'm here," Aiko called, closing the door behind her. Izaya was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching what appeared to be Hanamaru Kindergarten. He looked up when he heard her approach.  
"Ah, Ai-chan. I didn't expect you to come today," he said stretching a bit.  
"Why? I've come to work everyday since you hired me," the young woman stated, putting her school bag and diploma by the door.  
"Because you graduated today," the informant explained, standing up and turning off the TV, "I would have thought you would want to celebrate your freedom."  
"No, my parents are taking me to dinner later tonight. So I have time to kill until then," Aiko shrugged.  
  
"Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any," Izaya turned before gesturing Aiko to follow, "Come here." The ex-student walked behind her boss before he stood in front of his large window looking out at the city. It must have taken her longer than Aiko thought to get there, the sun was already setting over the city.  
"... So pretty..." she thought out loud.  
"Is that all you think?" Aiko turned to look at Izaya, who was also looking at the sunset, "Do you think about anything else when you look at this?" The brunette looked back out the window.  
"Um... I wonder... I wonder who else is watching this sunset two. Who else is looking out their window, or stopped on the sidewalk, or sitting at the park, looking at this same sky? Do they think it's as pretty as I do? Maybe more? Or maybe they just don't care? I think about those things..." Izaya made a confirming sound, "What about you?"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder where the sun is compared to here. If it's a sunset here, is it a sunrise somewhere else? Or maybe the sun is completely out?" the informant answered, "But for the most part, I just look at it to give me something to stare at." Aiko couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course. The two stood in silence, watching the sunset through the large window. So often Aiko would pray for the sun to set so she could go home. Izaya had agreed that she could go home at six o'clock or when the sun was setting, whichever came first. During winter it was usually the sun, but summer time was different. Aiko thought she could get in an hours work, but getting here took longer than sh-  
  
"Aiko," she looked up at Izaya, who was still staring at the sunset, "I have something I need to ask you." Huh?  
"Um, okay? What do you want to ask?" she watched him, and he seemed a bit irritated. Had she done something wrong?  
"Ugh, the best way I can word this is so... human... so overused..." he seemed to be grumbling to himself.  
"Izaya?" Aiko felt very confused. He sighed through his nose, gaze still on the window despite his irritated expression.  
"Aiko..." he closed his eyes for a moment before returning his eyes to the window, "Would you like to watch the sunset with me... forever?" Huh?... Wait... What?!  
  
"I- uh... wait... Huh?!" Aiko couldn't believe her ears. Had he actually-?!  
"I understand if you say no. Most humans wouldn't agree to such a proposition from someone like me. But since you've graduated and you've been here for a while, I thought I would ask," He didn't seem to be rushing, his tone sounded exasperated more than anything. Like saying that exhausted him.  
"I-I-I don't understand!" Aiko said, though her face was totally red. Was she understanding what he asked?! Like, really understanding??  
"I'll make it more clear then," Izaya took Aiko's left hand and, without another word, slipped a golden band around her ring finger. He then put his hands into his pockets and continued looking out the window. HE WAS REALLY-  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at the ring on her finger, "Th-This isn't a test, is it?"  
"Would a buy a ring if it were a test?" Izaya asked, glancing at her.  
"Yes." The informant giggled and rolled his eyes.  
"You know me too well. But no, it isn't. I'm really asking." Aiko looked up at him as he stood before her, hands still in his pocket. He was about six years her senior, and one of the most dangerous information broker's on the face of the planet. Could she really...? Her mind didn't think about that. It went to watching anime with him, to eating food with him, to bantering with him about stupid thoughts and ideas, to when he helped her after she was beat up by those bullies...  
  
"Izaya..." did he just stiffen up? "I... I want to watch the sunset with you. I want to keep watching it with you forever and ever... If... if that's okay." Izaya's whole demeanor seemed to relax.  
"Good," a simple response. He took Aiko's hand and guided her to the couch before sitting down and grabbing the remote. "When are you're parents taking you out?"  
"Around 7 or 8? Why?" she sat down beside him. Izaya glanced at the clock, it was about 6:38.  
"We have some time to watch TV before you get picked up," he said with a shrug. He draped his arm on the couch behind her shoulders, flicking to a show he knew she liked. Aiko smiled before resting her head on his shoulder and quietly beginning her life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> -tan: Basically a derpy way of saying "chan".
> 
> So, this was based heavily on a written role play (RP) I did with Aiko and Izaya. And the majority of the backstory actually happened in the RP. But while reading it, I thought of a cute story and this is what came of it. Afterward, Izaya states that he "should have just stated that Aiko was his wife now and be done with it." Aiko just laughs. They don't have a wedding ceremony or anything, they just go to court and sign the papers. Ai-tan later makes a video saying that she's married and living with her "husbando". Izaya trolls the posts saying stuff like "surprised your husband let you say something like that" and "who'd marry you?!" Mostly just to be an ass.
> 
> Also, Izaya is still aromanitc in this. He's marrying Aiko because she makes him happy, not because he has romantic feelings towards her. Plus, if they're married, he doesn't have to pay her and it's free labor. Aiko doesn't mind because she's not exactly sure how she feels about him either.
> 
> Ai-tan is basically just an online pop star who also does makeup tutorials, shopping videos, covers, and occasionally popular topic videos (not that this wasn't mentioned in the story, but whatever). After she was beat up by those bullies, she called them out as Ai-tan and told them that "a few broken ribs and a broken arm aren't going to stop her from living her life the way she wants to."


End file.
